


300 A.c.

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: See No Evil [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU-Canon divergent, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Brief J0nerys, Cellphones, F/M, Jon is a Targaryen, Jon is bi, Male x Male Sex, Oberyn doesn't die, Slow Burn, Slow burn friendship, Whore!Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Jon is lost prince whore, Robb finds him.





	300 A.c.

 

King Robb is asking for Dorne’s loyalty. When he sees a man changing his clothes. He’s naked, and no one in Sun-Spear look. ‘Is this normal?’ He asks a citizen, ‘Yes, people change clothes in the streets a lot,’ She replies. The man he sees in now in a — Tokar, made of red and black lace, with golden bells on the trim of it. He carries himself like a king. The man walks toward the girl, ‘One blood orange, please,’ He doesn’t know their names. ‘You are?’ He asks the man in the Tokar.

‘Prince Jon Targaryen,’ Jon is a Targaryen. ‘You don’t look like one,’ Said Robb. ‘My mum,’ He sighs, ‘—never mind Sir, I must go to the pillow house,’

‘What’s a pillow house?’ Asked Robb. ‘It’s a whore house,’

‘I heard the imp is here, so I must make him feel good,’

‘Okay,’

Jon walked away, whistling towards the pillow house, when he got there he had time to do his hair and makeup. He put his mother’s blue crown on. ‘Mum, look at me,’ He said, ‘He’s here,’ Said his pimp. He walked to the imp. ‘Lord Lannister,’ He said, bowing, ‘Jon,’ He was known for his lips. Everyone called him sweet lips. ‘Ready?’ Tryion asked, ‘Yes,’ He said leading Tryion to his room.

He drink a glass a wine and then went down on Lord Lannister.

*

When Jon arrived to the castle hours later he saw Robb in a grey tokar. ‘Hello, Sir,’ He said to Robb. ‘Hello, Prince Jon,’

‘I’m no prince,’ Said the whore. ‘You are, I’ve talked to Doran,’ Jon’s face with red, ‘So — you know?’

‘Know what?’ Robb asked. ‘I’m the last Targaryen,’

‘I thought they died out—,’

‘We didn’t S—,’

‘You shall marry my sister Sansa,’

‘What?’ Jon asks, ‘This make the North more powerful,’ Robb said. 


End file.
